


one thing in this world

by verchwereality



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Coming of Age, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, THIS IS SO CUTE, Xiaodery, actually i don't know if it counts as coming of age but! hendery is drinking so, are you single?, i don't know how to tag as usual, pls unflop, the xiaodery au we all needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verchwereality/pseuds/verchwereality
Summary: hendery: are you single?xiaojun: nohendery: *cries*OR a xiaodery au where hendery gets drunk at a company dinner and xiaojun comes to pick him up
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 237





	one thing in this world

If there was one thing in the world that Hendery hated the most, it was company dinners.

He hated that he had to attend these obligatory "social functions" which usually lasted into the wee hours of the night. Company dinners are not as easy as it looks or sounds because there are many underlying and hidden aspects, codes of conduct, and required demeanours that he had to uphold when attending these dinners.

It had already been a long day at work, yet his bosses and higher-ups had to lengthen the remaining of the already-exhausting day. All Hendery wanted to do was go home, take a shower and sleep until the sun peeked through the curtains in his bedroom the next day.

Sighing deeply for God knows how many times, he resolved to quit counting down to the time when he can finally go home because it just seemed to prolong the seconds to minutes and the minutes to hours.

"Are you okay, Hendery?" His colleague Kun asked, concern lacing his voice. "You seem to be sighing a lot."

Well, no matter how much he didn't want to be there, Hendery couldn't just brazenly tell him how much he ached to go home. Again, there were codes of conduct, blah, blah, blah; So, barely resisting the urge to say whatever was on his mind, he plastered a smile onto his face instead and raising his glass, he made a toast.

Drink after drink, Hendery lost count of the number of shots he had. He just knew that the promise he had made to himself of getting "just two drinks" had gone down the drain. He also knew that his brain had given up on his sobriety, and he could no longer form any coherent thoughts.

Just as he was going to take another shot, he vaguely felt someone pulling on his arm to get him to stand upright. If not for the firm grip on his arm, his jelly-like legs would have given out, and Hendery would have fallen on his face.

"Alright, that's enough. You had enough to drink for today," the person who turned out to be Kun said. "You'll thank me for this later."

"You are not my mother. You can't tell me what to do," Hendery muttered and tried to pull away from his "captor", but the grip on his arm only tightened.

"No, you had enough for today. You're drunk, for goodness' sake! I'll call a cab for you." Kun still refused to let go of Hendery's arm.

"No no no, I am the soberest person here! I can take care of myself!" Hendery exclaimed, his words tumbling from his mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllables.

In an attempt to push Kun away, Hendery used up the remainder of his energy. However, it was enough for the iron-grip on his arm to loosen just a little. It took him a while to find for his phone in his pocket and dial the right number while the brightly-lit screen stung his eyes.

The call went through almost immediately and upon hearing the voice answer from the other end; a wide grin replaced his frown in an instant.

"JUUUUUUUNIIIEE can you come and get me! Hehehehe," Hendery giggled, more incoherent words slipping from between his lips. "I miss yoooooooooou..."

What happened next, Hendery hadn't got a single clue. He also couldn't tell how much time had passed since the phone call had ended, or where Kun had gone. All he could do was wait, exactly like the person on the other end of the line had told him to.

Just as Hendery was about to fall asleep on the streets, he heard a familiar voice call his name. The sound of the low-pitched voice made his insides feel all warm and fuzzy. It was comforting and reminded Hendery of home.

"Oh my god Hen, you stink of alcohol. What happened to you? I thought you said you were only going to get two drinks." The sound of the voice said, amplifying as the person got closer. "Alright, get up, we're going home."

Even without looking, Hendery could already tell who it was. He stared at the pair of shoes in front of him and grinned widely. He noticed that said person was wearing an oversized hoodie and jeans, with a pair of wire-rimmed glasses perching cutely on the bridge of his nose. Comfortable. Exactly like home.

"Weeeell well look who it is!! Xiaojunnie have you come for me?" Hendery asked as he tried to stand upright, but his knees were wobbly and walking proved to be an extremely challenging task. He put one foot ahead of the other and slowly made his way towards his boyfriend.

Swiftly swinging Hendery onto his back piggy-back style, Xiaojun grunted under the former's weight. "He is such a lightweight who can barely handle two shots, much less who knows how much he drank tonight."

Hendery was sound asleep as Xiaojun carried him back to their apartment. Thankfully, their apartment wasn't far away from where Hendery was, or at least that was what Xiaojun thought before he had to carry his drunk boyfriend home.

Just walking around to the back of the block had Xiaojun struggling. And to prevent both of them from rolling down the stairs humorously, he decided to take a quick break and helped Hendery sit down.

As Xiaojun stood up to stretch, he felt Hendery gently tugging on the hem of his hoodie. Xiaojun sat down and looked at him. "You are heavy; you know that? Plus, considering the difference in our size, it is not easy to carry your dead weight around."

Hendery let out a tiny laugh and moved closer to Xiaojun, his warm breath fanning out and brushing against the latter's skin. Groggily, Hendery squinted and asked, his expression focused and deadly serious, "Are you single?"

"Uh, no." Xiaojun couldn't breathe. He wasn't sure whether he should laugh or cry.

"I knew it. How can someone as beautiful as you be single?" Hendery asked in between sobs. Ah yes, how can a person like Xiaojun be single?

"Ugh, y-you're so drunk...Stay here, okay? I'll go get you some water," Xiaojun stuttered, feeling the back of his neck heat up in embarrassment. If only Hendery could hear himself right now, he would probably punch himself in the face. The second-hand embarrassment creeping in was equally unbearable.

Almost immediately, Hendery seemed to sober a little from his alcohol-driven state. Wiping his eyes, Hendery whined and rested his head on Xiaojun's shoulders, "No, don't leave me alone. Don't go. Just...just let me sleep for a while..."

The alcohol in his system has again, caused him to lose track of time and for the second time that night, Hendery doesn't know how much time had passed while he was in dreamland. It was the moment he woke up (because his "pillow" had been shaking) that he noticed his boyfriend's laboured breathing and trembling arm.

"Junnie? How long was I asleep? I only closed my eyes for a second." Hendery asked, getting up and stretching his aching muscles.

"A second?! You slept for nearly two hours, Hen! My arm has fallen asleep too, and it feels like it is going to fall off at any moment now." Xiaojun whimpered, swinging his arms around to get rid of the soreness in them.

Suddenly, Hendery stooped down to be at eye-level with Xiaojun. He gazes intently at the latter and gently cups his face to examine it. He studied every little feature, from his warm dark brown eyes to his soft pink lips, as if trying to memorise his face.

Slightly confused by Hendery's sudden change in behaviour, Xiaojun asked what he was doing, but the former just responded with a hasty, "Hold on, there's something on your face."

Then, very smoothly, he leaned in and kissed Xiaojun. Their lips brushed against each other, softly and delicately, like butterfly wings. It lasted just long enough that Hendery feels the warmth of Xiaojun's breath on his skin, and the sweet taste of his lips lingering long after they parted.

His eyes were sparkling and his smile radiant when he winked and whispered, "That thing on your face? It was me."

All of a sudden, Xiaojun became hyper-aware of their surroundings and felt his cheeks burning up. His face was flushed the brightest shade of red, and it was visible even in the dimness of their surroundings.

There was no way Xiaojun was willing to admit that Hendery's gesture made his heart melt a little. Flustered, he gently shoved Hendery's face away and stood up to brush off the dirt from his jeans.

"Now that you can do things like this, I know you are sober enough to walk on your own. Alright, let's go home," Xiaojun said as he walked ahead and when he heard Hendery's laugh echo off of the buildings behind him, he couldn't help but let out a small laugh too.

If there was one thing in the world that Hendery loved the most, it was Xiaojun.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! if you've reached the end of this fic, thank you so muchhh! i decided to write a xiaodery piece bcs they precious babies uwu pls leave kudos and let me know in the comments if you enjoyed or there are things i can improve on~


End file.
